A Extremlely Random Simonette Story!
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: I'm not going to write a summary. I just won't. So read it to find out what it is. An Extremely long one-shot! SxJ! R


Ugh, I keep getting writers block. Oh and if you haven't noticed I've officaly desided to be Brellanette Seville so I'm going to type as her/me. So Discliamer, and stuff.

"Ugh, it's so cold!" Kaylee whinned getting dressed.

"I know, right, wait where are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore?" Brellanette, Dave's biological daughter said/ whinned.

"I dunno' probably complaining to Dad about how freakin' cold and overcast it is." Kaylee replyed while slipping on a pair of dark skinny jeans.

"Ugh, they should know by now that he won't let them skip work just because it's raining." Brellanette replyed to her little sister.

"Okay, so what should I wear sweat shirt or jacket." Kaylee, Dave's other biological daughter aksed her older sister.

"Um, sweat shirt, they look better with your jeans, and you won't have to wear a cute shirt under it."

"You're right." Kaylee said, though her sister was only a year older than her she loved her advice.

"Okay should put my hair up or down?" Brellanette asked.

"Down." KAylee replyed simply. Brellanette got dressed, in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a grey sweat-shirt that said 'Spoiled' across it. Kaylee wore almost the same thing, except her sweat-shirt was white and it said 'Baby' across it.

"Okay thanks!" Brellanette said brushing out her hair, when she was finished brushing her hair she was about to but on her favorite head band (Black with 3 red hearts) when she let out a high pichted scream.

"Whoa, Brella what's wrong?" Kaylee yelled over Brellanette's screaming.

"Their's a spider in my hair!" She scream as she wildly slapped her head.

"Okay, it's gone now!" Kaylee yelled.

"Whoo, okay, I'm hungry let's eat." Brellanette said after fixing her hair, they both walked down stairs.

"Oh, hey guys I made pancakes and hot chocolate for Kay and vanilla decaf mocha for Brella." Theodore said happily flipping pancakes.

"Thanks Theo." Brellanette said grabbing the mug with the mocha and gently kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Thank you Theo!" Kaylee said grabbing the mug with the hot coco and kissing Theodore the same way Brellanette did. (So in a family way.)

"Hey, Theodore did you make the crapes for Jeanette? She said she has osmething important to tell me." Simon said walking into the room.

"Si, maybe she's prenant." Kaylee said, Simon shoot her the death glare, and she awkwardly sipped her coco.

"Yes Simon they're all set, gee I've never seen you so," Theodore couldn't think of a word.

"Frustrated, I know, it's just I don't know what to say and I want everything perfect!" Simon said pouring some carmel coffee into a mug.

"Simon, don't be so uptight, Jeanette wouldn't want anything to big anyway." Brellanette said, Simon sighed.

"You're right, I should be very plain, but not to plain." Simon just kept rambling on and on.

"Simon, just be yourself, that's all she wants." Kaylee yelled over his awkwardly stupid ramblings. Suddenly the door burst open.

"You should know that, Mr. Smarty Pants." Theodore said then the doorbell rang. Simon ran to answer it.

"Hi Simon!" Jeanette said when Simon opened the door.

"Hi Jeanette, didn't you say that you had something you want to tell me?" Simon said leading her to the kitchen.

"Yes but Simon, can we talk about it upstairs." Jeanette said. "Like in your room." This made Simon a bit nervous. Well yes they were twenty-two, but yet he felt to young to possably be a father. He shook that terrible thought out of his mind.

"Yeah, sure." He said taking his girlfriend's hand. They walked into his room and they both sat on his bed.

"Simon, do you swear that you won't be mad, or not talk to me?" This made Simon even more nervous, but no the only did it one time, it never happens the first time, only to people who weren't carefull, like Alvin.

"Yes I swear." Simon said simply.

"Okay, I'm uh, pregment." Jeanette mummbled the last word, and it sounded just like Alvin did when he was mummbling the word 'pregnant' he was scared, maybe he was just halousinating (Most likely didn't spell that right.) he hoped so.

"What?" He asked politely.

"I'm pregnant, I'm sorry Simon." Jeanette said before bursting into tears. Yes, he was mad, not at her but at himself. How could he have let that happen? He was ticked, ovbiously Jeanette noticed because she cried, "I knew you'd be mad at me! I knew this would be a bad time to tell you."

"Jeanette, sweetie, I am so happy words can't even explain it. Just think theirs a mini chipmunk, in your stomach." Simon said, he was done being mad at him self, now he was just way to happy.

*6 months later*

"Jeanette, are you ready?" Simon asked his new wife, they got married three months after they found out the news.

"Yes, I wonder if the baby'll be a girl." Jeanette said as she got into the car, her stomach seemed a little big to be just one baby but they had ignored that. When they pulled up to the hospital she was so excited she felt like her heart would burst, that or her bladder.

"Who's the oppointment for?" The lady at the desk asked casually.

"I dunno' the pregnant woman!" Simon said sarcasticly, then the three bursted out laughing.

"Okay, Jeanie how's the baby?" The lady squealed she had blonde hair tied into to low braids, and she was chubby.

"Ellie, I don't know how the baby's doing that's why I'm here." Jeanette laughed.

"Okay Jeanette Seville." The doctor called.

"Bye Eleanor." Jeanette said as both Simon and Jeanette walked into the doctor's office.

"Okay so Jeanette, let's take a look." The doctor, Dr. Nina Henderson said. Then they did the check-up 'DING!' the computer made a noise. "Okay Jeanette let me look at the results." She paused for a moment "Oh my, Jeanette I don't think you'll be to disapointed, but you're going to have twins." Nina squealed.

"Twins?" Simon asked stunned.

"Yes, twins." Nina replyed. "Oh and you may be wondering 'of what gender' you want me to tell you?"

"Yes please." Jeanette said anxiously.

"Okay now Jeanette, I know you won't be dispointed with this." Nina stopped to breathe. "Both girls, no doubt about it."

"Oh my gosh, yay, yay, yay!" Jeanette squealed.

"Well, it's time for my next oppiontment, have a nice day." Nina said and Mrs. Seville left.

"Okay, so..." Eleanor said excited.

"Twins!" Jeanette squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" Eleanor squealed. "Girls, boys, one girl one boy, what?"

"Both girls!"

"Oh my gosh! Oops sorry I have to work, but you guys come over for dinner okay." Eleanor said. Then Simon and Jeanette left the hospital and got in the car.

"Okay Jeanie, to make it fair I'll name one, you name the other." Simon said as the were driving to their apartment.

"Simon, don't just talk about them as if they are things, they are people you know." Jeanette corrected him.

"Okay, sorry, well I have a name."

"Tell me."

"Charlotte."

"Oh, I love the name Charlotte!"

"Okay, so Charlotte and do you have a name?"

"Yes, Alexandra."

"I love it." Simon said then the pulled up and walked to the appartment.

*3 months later*

"When do you think the girls are coming?" Brittany asked.

"I dunno' soon." Jeanette replyed, yes she was moody, all pregnant women are.

"I hope so I want to see those little faces." Brittany squealed.

"I know, me t-" Jeanette was cut off from water splashing the wooden floor of Simon and Jeanette's apartment.

"Simon! Jeanette's ready!" Brittany yelled.

"Oh my god." Simon yelled running into the room, carrying Jeanette out, and leading her to the car. He hit the gas and drove to the hospital a.s.a.p.

"AHH THIS HURTS!" Jeanette screamed as they rushed her into a hospital room.

*5 hours later*

"Okay, so what are you going to name your children?" The nurse asked.

"The oldest one Charlotte." Jeanette said then paused to wait for the lady to write all of Charlotte's information down.

"Okay Charlotte, middle name please."

"Marie." Jeanette said, Simon nodded.

"Okay, Charlotte Marie Seville born August 28, 1999 11:58 P.M."

"Yes."

"Now the younger one." The lady said boredly.

"Alexandra Elise." Simon said.

"Is that both the first name or first and middle?"

"Alexandra is the first name, Elise is the middle name." Simon said bluntly.

"Okay, Alexandra Elise Seville born August 29, 1999 12:05 A.M." The lady said.

"Thank you." Jeanette said as the lady handed her the birth certificate.

"Wow, that's weird they're twins born on two different days." Simon said looking over the certificate.

"They're amazing." Jeanette sighed looking at her babies.

*11 years later*

"Hey Mom, can me and Alex go with Katie to the movies?" Now 11 year old Charlotte asked her mother.

"Well, I was thinking of going to dinner with Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore, and their kids but you guys can go if you want to." Jeanette said brushing a piece of hair out of her daughters eyes.

"Going to dinner with the family? There is no way I'm going," Charlotte said. "To that movie! You know I'd never pass up an opportunity like that!"

"Okay, Charlotte, honey, can you go get your father, I need to talk to him." Jeanette said softly then her baby girl ran upstairs calling,

"Daddy!" Charlotte looked a bit like Simon, she had dirty blonde hair that was always in a low side pony to the left, but she had her mothers green eyes. She was sweet like her mother, but not afraid of anything like her father.

As for Alexandra, she looked much like her mother, she had brown hair that was always down and fell right below her shoulders, but she had her fathers eyes. She was very shy like her mother, and very logical like her father.

"Um, mom, uh, well today I got asked out by a, uh, boy, and I like him, so I'm asking your premission to date him." Alexandra said quietly.

"Yes, sweetie, what's his name?" Jeanette asked stroking her little girl's hair gently.

"Um, Cameron."

"Cameron Henderson?"

"Yes, Cameron Henderson." She said shyly.

"Yes, of course you can date him." Jeanette said.

"Date who!" Jeanette looked to see Simon standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Cameron Henderson asked Alexandra out and she asked my premission to date him, and I said yes." Jeanette said.

"My baby girl is not aloud to date, she's to young. Neither of you can."

"Dad!" Boh girls said upset.

"Simon!" Jeanette said in a warning tone. "It's Nina Henderson's 11 year old son, you know the one she had just a moth before we had them."

"Oh, but didn't she have twins like us?" Simon asked.

"No, triplets." Charlotte said. "Dalton oldest, Aiden middle, and Cameron youngest."

"Which one do you like?" Simon asked chuckling.

"Dalton." Charlotte said plainly. "So are we going to dinner?" She asked.

"Oh right!" Jeanette said then they all left for dinner.

Okay so how'd I do? It was fun writing this story. At first I was just going to make this funny random story about Kaylee and my self then I changed my mind.:D REVIEW or I'll just delete this story from excistance. :D


End file.
